Through the Ice and Flames
by Cloy Jubilee
Summary: YAOI. Yuriy x Kai. Una navidad con mucho licor, pasion, seduccion, y sobretodo... amor. Kai quiere un regalo para Yuriy que nunca olvide, y despues de mucho pensarlo encuentra algo perfecto digno de alguien como Ivanov.


**THROUGH the ICE and FLAMES**

Este One Shot está dedicado para... mi Meister Kinde!! (Hell Meister) Como yo no puedo mandarte un perro desde aqui hasta Alemania... te hice este fic, espero que te guste un buen y si en el momento en que estas leyendo estas en Francia entonces acuerdate de Jean Pierre, él jamás se olvidara de tí. Lo del licor lo tome por lo que paso con tu sabes quien... jeje. Feliz Navidad Siro!

Warning: Alcohol y Lemon en navidad... YAOI

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Beyblade... no es mio, es de Takao Aokii!! (Hace un buen que no escribia ese nombre)

* * *

Kai jamás había sido bueno para expresar sus sentimientos, la verdad es que le daba muchisima pena invitar a Yuriy a pasar la navidad con él. 

Así que invitó a todos los equipos con los que se había enfrentado en su vida, incluyendo al Neoborg. Le había ordenado a los chefs de su mansión que preparan una cena digna de reyes, que iban a ir personas muy importantes y quería que todo saliera perfecto.

Pero eso no era ningún problema... uff! claro que no, siendo un Hiwatari nada era demasiado.

Lo que lo preocupaba era el regalo que le iba a dar a Yuriy. A los demás no iba a darles nada... pero al pelirrojo queria darle algo que nunca olvidaría.

Pensó en todo lo que pudiera comprar, hasta que encontró el regalo perfecto para él y para el ojiazul.

El Neoborg fue de los últimos en llegar, incluso pensó que no iban a ir pero era demasiado orgulloso y no iba a llamarles.

.-Feliz navidad Kai -fué lo primero que dijo Yuriy cuando entró a la mansión. Le siguieron Bryan, Ian y Spencer.

.-Me alegra de que hayas venido... tarde pero ya estas aqui

Se sentaron y Kai dijo que no iban a esperar a nadie más, aunque todavía faltaban unos pocos por llegar.

Pero para Kai solo importaba el ojiazul.

Kai se levantó y todos guardaron silencio, dispuestos a escucharlo.

.-Buenas Noches. Espero que todos se la estén pasando muy bien y les agrade la comida que les hemos preparado. Es un honor para mí tener a los mejores beyluchadores reunidos aquí en mi hogar... Quiero brindar por todos los que estamos aquí, compartiendo la alegria y emoción de la primera navidad en que nos reunimos. Brindo tambien por los que no están, los que van a llegar despues y los que no vendrán. Se que muchos ya tienen hambre... pero en unos momentos comenzaremos a comer. Gracias a todos por haber aceptado mi invitación. Salud por ustedes.

Todos chocaron sus copas y comenzaron a comer.

Todo estaba delicioso, había pavo, pierna, lomo y muchas cosas más en platillos de oro y piedras preciosas. La sidra sabía muy bien y pronto el ambiente comenzó a ser muy agradable.

Kai estaba sentado junto a Yuriy, quien le estaba platicando muy animadamente sobre lo bien que se la había pasado esas fechas ya que Boris les había dado vacaciones y habían hecho cosas nuevas para todos, como ir a esquiar a las montañas de Rusia, viajar a otros lugares y conocer a gente nueva.

Kai lo escuchaba con mucha atención, muy feliz de que el ojiazul sintiera tanta confianza en él y que se sintiera cómodo a su lado.

Despues de una hora de plática donde los integrantes de los equipos convivieron entre sí, Kai puso música y las chicas invitaron a los chicos a bailar. Muchos de ellos se negaron, como Kai y Yuriy, quienes no querian ser interrumpidos en su plática.

La mayoría de los presentes bailaban, como eran mas hombres que mujeres, la mayoría se juntaban en pequeños grupos y disfrutaban de esa manera.

Cuando Bryan y el resto de su equipo se unieron a la fiesta, a Yuriy le dieron ganas de bailar tambien e invitó a Kai quien al principio se negó pero despues de que Yuriy le insistiera mucho aceptó.

Para sorpresa de todos quienes creian que Kai no sabia bailar, este lo hacia muy muy bien. Se movia de forma excelente y el hermoso cuerpo de Yuriy se complementaba muy bien con el suyo. Ambos se veian increibles en la pista, llevaban el ritmo y parecían divertirse muchismo.

Poco despues los demás dejaron de mirarlos y los dejaron disfrutar de la cercania con el otro. La música era muy movida así que casi no tenían contacto, pero las pocas veces que sus cuerpos se tocaban ambos sentian un delicioso placer recorrer sus cuerpos.

Yuriy penso que habia tomado demasiado y por eso se sentia tan bien, aunque Kai sabia perfectamente que el alcohol no tenia nada que ver en su caso. Yuriy era hermoso y él realmente lo quería, asi que estaba muy consciente de las reacciones que tenia cada vez que se rozaba con el ruso.

A pesar de que todos sus cuerpos estaban muy bien desarrollados y tenian mucha resistencia fisica los dos chicos se cansaron. Kai invito a Yuriy a conocer el resto de su mansión y lo llevo al piso de arriba, donde había preparado algo especial...

Cuando llegaron a su cuarto Yuriy se sentó en una silla que estaba frente a una mesa donde había varias botellas de licor...

.-¿Te gusta tomar? -le preguntó Kai. Jaló una silla y se sentó a su lado.

.-Nunca lo había hecho. En la abadia tenemos prohibido el licor... Boris dice que nos hace vulnerables. Pero la sidra de hace rato...

Kai acarició su mejilla suavemente, maravillandose con la suave piel de Yuriy. Él se estemeció ante el contacto pero no apartó la mano del otro.

.-¿Te sientes vulnerable? -Kai acercó su rostro al de él, con actitud de besarlo

.-No seas así... no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte despues -Yuriy se sonrojó. Se veía extremadamente lindo.

.-No me arrepentiria nunca. ¿No deseas besarme, Yuriy?

El pelirrojo se sorprendió por el atrevimiento de Kai. Se estaba sonrojando mucho y eso no estaba bien, volteó hacia el otro lado. Entonces vió las botellas.

.-A ti si te gusta tomar¿verdad Kai?

Su nombre en la voz de Yuriy se escuchaba divino. Era demasiada belleza en una sola persona. No le quedaba duda alguna de por que se habia enamorado de él... pero si Yuriy no le correspondía, él se iba a asegurar de que entonces no fuera de nadie más. Aunque fuera esa noche, iba a tenerlo para él.  
Pero no a la fuerza... Kai jamás lastimaria al hermoso ruso. Lo consideraba un muñeco de porcelana, fragil. Aunque sabía que no era así, Yuriy era un hombre muy fuerte, tenía un cuerpo increible y sabía que podía ser tan frio y cruel como solo él podía serlo.

Pero con Kai se portaba diferente. Con él siempre era mas sutíl...

.-Solo tomo cuando la ocasión lo requiere. Como ahora. -soltó a Yuriy y tomó una botella de Vodka.

.-Jamás he probado el Vodka -le confesó

Kai se rió.

.-Eres ruso y jamás has tomado Vodka... eres una maravilla Yuriy

.-Yo diria que es más como un extraterrestre -dijo Bryan quien acababa de entrar al cuarto.

Kai soltó el Vodka y lo miró enojado. Le hubiera puesto seguro a la puerta.

.-No te molestes Kai... solo vine a advertirte de que si lo vas a emborrachar y a aprovecharte de él no lo maltrates mucho, le prometí a Balkov que regresaria a Ivanov vivo.

.-Je... no necesito emborracharlo para tomarlo, Kuznetzov. Ahora lárgate.

Bryan se rió y miró a Yuriy sádicamente.

.-No grites mucho Yuriy... aunque conociendo a Hiwatari no te hará gemir para nada.

Antes de que Kai pudiera reclamarle Bryan salió del cuarto.

.-No vas a hacerme nada. -Yuriy lo miró divertido -no eres tan bueno para mí

.-Eres un lindo vanidoso... pero te equivocas. Dime Yuriy... ¿Quieres Vodka?

.-Está bien.

Kai tomó un pequeño vaso y le sirvió un poco.

Yuriy probó un poco pero lo retiró de su boca al instante.

.-Sabe horrible

Kai sonrió, tomó el vaso de Yuriy y se tomo lo que el habia dejado.

.-Prueba éste

En otro vaso colocó dos hielos y llenó un cuarto con Baileys.

.-Este sabe bien...

Kai se sirvió a él mismo Vodka con Anis, Baileys y Whisky.

Siguieron probando todo, descubriendo que a Yuriy le gustaban cosas mas dulces como el Baileys y el Champagne, pero que el Vodka no le gustaba para nada.

.-Sabes Kai... se que no estoy borracho. Pero... me siento muy bien estando así contigo... y las botellas

.-¿Ya quieres que te bese?

A Yuriy ya le habían salido chapitas rosas en su bello rostro, pero ahora se había puesto aún más rojo.

.-Aún no... Es decir...

Kai puso su vaso en la mesa y tomó el rostro de Yuriy en sus manos, se acercó peligrosamente y Yuriy trato de alejarlo, pero el mayor era mucho mas fuerte que él y no pudo hacer nada.

.-¡Kai! -le reclamó Yuriy

.-No te espantes -se alejó un poco - no te obligaria nunca... solo me agradó lo que dijiste y pense que te gustaría

Yuriy se sentía feliz. No solo por lo lindo que Kai se estaba portando con él. No creía que fuera el licor en sus venas, pero ahora que lo pensaba Kai realmente le gustaba, y mucho.

.-Haremos algo... -dijo Yuriy

Kai lo escuchó atentamente.

.-Te vas a servir un vaso entero de Vodka. Yo la mitad de Baileys... si te lo acabas primero podrás besarme. Si me lo acabo yo entonces volvemos abajo a seguir bailando.

.-Hmn... suena un poco... está bien.

Kai se sirvió el vaso con Vodka y le dió a Yuriy el de Anis.

.-¿Listo? -preguntó Kai

.-Si... una... dos... ¡ya!

Kai tomaba lo mas rápido que podía, pero le sorprendió cuando Yuriy lo detuvo, enseñándole su vaso vacío. No había hecho trampa por que sus labios estaban llenos de espuma.

.-Ahora bajemos.

Kai se decepcionó, pero cuando Yuriy se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la puerta estuvo a punto de caer. Kai lo tomó por la cintura y lo cargó hasta recargarlo en la pared.

Para su placer Yuriy lo abrazó por el cuello.

.-Ahora que lo pienso... ya no quiero bailar. Pero como yo gane... yo quiero que hagas algo por mí.

Kai lo tomó por la cadera.

.-¿Y que es lo que quieres que haga?

.-Bésame... como si fuera la última vez que fueras a besar a alguien. Bésame como si de ello dependiera tu vida.

Kai dió un paso hacia adelante, acercándo aún más sus cuerpos, los cuales ya estaban entrando en calor a la cercanía del otro.

.-Solo por ser tú... te besare como solo un Hiwatari puede besar. No probarás otros labios así en tu vida.

Yuriy sonrió un poco.

.-Solo que... jamás he besado a nadie

Kai se sorprendió ante esto. Eso le excitaba, iba a ser el primero en besar a Yuriy Ivanov... el primero siempre era el que se recordaba por siempre.

.-Te prometo que te va a gustar...

.-Eso espero Kai.

Y no dijeron nada más.

Al principio fue lento y suave... sus labios se rosaron suavemente, entonces Kai sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamer los labios del ojiazul, pidiendo permiso para entrar a su boca, obteniéndolo inmediatamente. Kai comenzó a probar todo el sabor de Yuriy. Sabía a Baileys...

Pero tambien sabía a Anis... y a Whisky. Y probaba tambien su propio Vodka... pero había algo más. Sabía a manzana y a limón... a Sidra, a Vino... Sabía a placer y gloria. Sabía a cereza y frambuesa. Con su lengua atravezaba el fuego y el hielo. No había una forma para definir un beso tan hermoso... no era solo placer sexual. Había amor ahí. Y la única palabra que Kai encontró para describir su sabor y la emoción... fue Yuriy. Ese beso sabía a Yuriy.

Cuando el menor se quedó sin aire rompió el beso pero no dejó de abrazar a Kai.

.-¿Que te pareció?

.-Sabes muy bien Kai... no quiero que termine ahí

.-No tiene que terminar ahí. Podemos hacer más...

Con una de sus manos soltó la cadera de Yuriy y la llevó hacia atras, apretando suavemente uno de sus lindos gluteos. Yuriy soltó un gemido en la oreja de Kai y se pegó a él, haciendo que sus miembros se rosaran, provocando una onda de exquisito placer en Kai.

.-Kai... jamás... -pero no quiso terminar

.-¿Jamas te habían acariciado, Yuriy?

.-... -Yuriy juntó una de las manos que tenia en el cuello de Kai con la que él tenía en su cadera

.-Je... eres tan lindo... no me digas que jamás has tenido relaciones tampoco.

Pero Yuriy no dijó nada. Sólo miró apenado a Kai.

.-No tienes por que sentirte así... la primera vez debe ser con alguien especial. Tu virginidad no es importante para nadie... más que para tí mismo. Está bien que no se la hayas dado a cualquier idiota... no creo que nadie pueda resistirse a algo tan bello como tú.

.-Eres muy raro Kai. Siempre pensé que eras un imbecil. Pero no lo eres. Eres... lindo y cariñoso... jamás pense oir cosas tan lindas salir de tus labios

Kai lo miró divertido

.-No le hablaria a nadie así mas que a tí, Yuriy. No me importa nadie mas que tú... sólo por tí hice todo esto. Pero no pensé que fuera tan increible.

.-¿Por que no me invitaste nada más a mi entonces?

.-Supongo que por que soy un Hiwatari.

.-Pero no es tu primera vez ¿verdad Kai?

Con una mano, Kai tomó las dos del ojiazul y las colocó por encima de la cabeza del menor.

.-No. Pero esta es la primera vez... que voy a hacerlo con la persona que amo.

.-¿Quien te dijo que yo quería hacerlo?

.-Si no quieres no importa, Yuriy. Ya te lo dije, jamás te obligaría a nada.

.-Vamos, Kai. Nisiquiera me lo has preguntado. -Yuriy le dió un suave beso en los labios que Kai correspondió rápidamente

.-¿Quieres que te haga el amor, Yuriy?

A pesar de que ya estaba preparado para hacerlo, el pelirrojo no se esperaba una pregunta tan directa.

.-Claro que sí, Kai. Quiero que hagas lo que quieras... te lo mereces

.-¿Me lo merezco?

Yuriy se recargó de nuevo en la pared.

.-Cuando acepté subir... pensé que algo así pasaría pero no iba a dejar que me hicieras nada. Pero Kai... eres diferente a lo que pensaba. Te has ganado mi confianza... y mi respeto. Yo te quería Kai... pero sabes como es Boris, "los sentimientos son idiotas e inservibles" -dijo imitando su tono- pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no solo te quiero... es algo mas.

Kai lo tomó por la cintura.

.-Yo te amo Yuriy. Desde siempre. Y por siempre.

.-Yo creo... que desde hacer 15 minutos. Pero tambien te... tambien te amo Kai.

.-Entonces... ¿Quieres que lo hagamos?

Yuriy lo miró serio.

.-Eso es algo obvio Kai. Es mi primera vez... pero espero sea lo que esperas de mí.

.-Yo no espero nada. Sé que lo harás bien. Siempre has sido bueno en todo... no creo que tengas problemas. Y no importa que sea la primera vez... me excita mas que sea yo quien te quite tu virgnidad.

.-No se la daria a nadie más que a tí.

Kai lo besó nuevamente, con más pasión que la primera vez.

Kai lo desvistió léntamente sin dejar de besarlo. Cuando Yuriy estaba completamente desnudo se alejó un poco para apreciar su cuerpo.

Tenía un cuello mediano y delgado, pectorales marcados y unos biceps que se veían deliciosos. Tenía unas piernas largas y una cadera y cintura pequeñas.

.-Eres hermoso Yuriy. Eres lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida... nunca dudes de lo mucho que tienes, es algo que nadie jamás va a tener.

.-Sólo tú Kai. Eres el único que tendrá a este Yuriy.

Kai besó su cuello.

.-Espera. Tú aún tienes ropa... eso no es justo.

Pero poco despues ambos ya estaban desnudos, besándose y con sus miembros haciendo fricción. Kai acariciaba los perfectos gluteos de Yuriy, mientras él recorria la amplia espalda de Kai, deleitandose con los músculos que lo estaban dominando.

Los poderosos brazos de Kai estaban recargados en su cadera, haciendo sentir a Yuriy una seguridad que jamás había sentido. Nunca nadie lo había tomado de esa forma... era delicioso.

Yuriy rompió el beso para tomar aire.

.-No lo haces nada mal para ser tu primera vez...

.-¿Quién fue tu primera vez, Kai?

.-Te lo diré despues, ahora no es el momento.

Yuriy vió que se había calmado un poco, como si le hubiera dolido recordar. Así que tomó el miembro del peliazul y comenzó a acariciarlo. Primero suavemente, pero despues más rápido, provocando gemidos que lo hacían excitarse aún más.

.-Creo que ya estás listo. -tocó su entrada y se dió cuenta de que ya estaba bien dilatada...

.-¿Va a doler? -preguntó con un tono muy inocente

Kai sonrió

.-No te preocupes. Primero te pondré lubricante y luego comenzaré despacio... si te duele me dices

.-Hmn... aunque... no quiero que sea despacio

Kai fué por algo a la mesa y regrsó.

.-No lo será... volteate

Yuriy obedeció y con sus manos se sujetó de la pared.

.-Sólo relajate.

.-Estoy relajado

Kai comenzó a ponerle lubricante en su entrada, a lo que Yuriy se excitó, sentir algo frio en su virgen entrada... era algo nuevo y placentero. Kai se dió cuenta y sonrió.

.-Si cierras los ojos es mejor.

Yuriy lo hizo. Sintió como Kai introducia lentamente un dedo dentro de él y soltó un gemido que fué delicioso a sus oidos. No había dolido aunque se sintió un poco incomodo cuando un segundo dedo entraba.

.-¿Te duele? -le susurró en su oido y besó su cuello

.-No mucho... se siente bien.

.-Lo sé... y lo mejor apenas viene

Yuriy soltó un gemido de dolor cuando el tercer dedo entró en él.

.-Kai...

.-Perdoname. Trata de relajarte un poco. Tú me dices cuando ya no te duela.

Kai comenzó a moverlos dentro de él despacio, un poco hacia afuera y adentro, haciendo que Yuriy sintiera dolor que despues fue opacado por placer que inundaba todo su cuerpo.

.-Ya está bien, Kai...

Sintió como lentamente extraía sus dedos, pero pronto su miembró entró en él, provocando una mayor excitación de lo que había sentido antes.

.-¿Te duele ahora?

.-No -Yuriy le dió un beso en el cuello y Kai lo abrazó por la cintura.

.-Me sorprende... eres muy estrecho, Yuriy. Eres delicioso...

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, pero lo que más le provocaba placer a Kai era saber que era Yuriy con quien lo estaba haciendo. No era únicamente sexo, era cariño, cuidado, amor...

.-Hazlo más rápido...

Ahora sí dolía un poco. Las embestidas de Kai eran potentes y placenteras... pero jamás había hecho algo así y se sentía un poco incomodo. Pero las hermosas palabras que Kai susurraba en su oido lo calmaron y se dedicó solamente a disfrutar de la situación, era tranquilisador saber que él lo amaba... que realmente lo quería.

.-¿Sabes algo, Kai? Me agrade que te preocupes por mi... jamás nadie lo había hecho. Sólo Bryan, pero él es como un hermano mayor, es amor incondicional. Pero jamás lo hubiera hecho con Bryan. Es muy diferente a lo que siento por ti. Me gustas Kai... me gusta lo que haces y como lo haces... hmnn...

Kai había encontrado el punto perfecto de Yuriy así que cada vez que lo penetraba trataba de dar en el mismo lugar, lográndolo facilmente y sacando esos deliciosos gemidos del pelirrojo cada vez que lo hacía.

.-Tu tambien me gustas... me excitas... nadie mas que tú.

No faltó mucho para que Yuriy terminara en la mano de Kai quien lo había estado acariciando desde que todo había empezado.

.-¿Puedo terminar dentro de tí?- le preguntó el mayor, no muy seguro de que Yuriy estaba cómodo con eso

.-Por supuesto.

Y así fué. Kai lo abrazó mientras su esencia entraba en Yuriy. Él todavía gemía, cosa que hacia feliz a Kai.

Cuando terminó salió de él, pero para su sorpresa el ojiazul se había quedado dormido.

Lo cargó hasta la cama y comenzó a limpiar su entrada y sus piernas. Se dió cuenta de que en el líquido blanquecino había pequeños rastros de sangre. Luego de curarlo lo vistió con la ropa que llevaba antes. Tambien él se vistió.

Luego recogió y limpió todo el desastre que habían hecho.

Dejó a Yuriy dormido en la cama y salió del cuarto.

Cuando bajó pasó un rato platicando con los Blade Breakers y luego la gente empezó a irse, así pasó hora y media hasta que solo quedaba el Neoborg.

Ian y Spencer estaban comiendo, Kai y Bryan se sentaron en una mesa aparte.

.-¿Que hicieron? -preguntó el chico de ojos lavanda

.-Hmn...

.-¡Vamos Kai!

.-Deja de molestar Kuznetzov

Bryan tomó un vaso de Sidra

.-Cuando entré ví todas esas botellas... y Yuriy estaba sonrojado... además tardaron muchisimo.

.-Entonces no preguntes si sabes la respuesta.

.-¿Él estaba sobrio?

.-Sí...

.-Si no entonces te mataré Hiwatari

.-Jaja quiero que lo intentes idiota

Bryan lo miró seriamente

.-Yuriy es como mi hermanito. Si te aprovechaste de él lo vas a lamentar.

.-Ya cálmate Bryan. Él estuvo consciente todo el tiempo de lo que hacíamos. No tomó más de lo normal...

.-Entonces si lo hicieron

.-Creo que es obvio... además tu lo sugeriste cuando fuiste a "advertirme que tuviera cuidado"

.-Pero no lo decía enserio. -le respondió bastante molesto

.-¿Por que estás tan enojado?

.-... -Bryan lo miró con rencor -Yuriy jamás lo había hecho...

.-Lo sé, él me lo dijo. Tuve todo el cuidado que pude con él. Además cuando subiste no parecías muy interesado en su seguridad.

.-No quiero que él sepa que lo quiero.

.-Él lo sabe. Y él tambien te quiere.

.-¿Como lo sabes?

.-Tambien me lo dijo

.-Lo sabía... pensaba en mí mientras lo hacían.

Kai no dijo nada. Pero sabía que eso no era cierto.

En eso Yuriy bajó.

Bryan dejó de estar serio y regresó a su semblante burlón.

.-Te ves patético Ivanov...

Yuriy traía los ojos casi cerrados y se notaba el agotamiento en su rostro y en los suaves movimientos de su cuerpo.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, hizo algo que ninguno se había esperado.

Se agachó sobre Kai y le hizo una pregunta a la que Bryan se quedó paralizado.

.-¿Puedo besarte?

Kai lo tomó de la cintura y Yuriy se subió encima de él.

.-Claro que puedes...

Y así acabó la noche. Con un apasionado beso entre los dos rusos. Bryan veía como a pesar de que su boca estaba atrapada con la de Kai, Yuriy estaba sonriendo y se veía muy feliz.

Sonrió disimuladamente y se levantó.

.-Ian, Spencer, vámonos.

Yuriy rompió el beso y miró a Bryan.

.-¿Tan pronto?

Bryan se burló

.-Lo ves Kai... te dije no eras tan bueno para complacerlo, aún quiere más

Kai frunció el ceño

.-Cállate Bryan -lo regañó Yuriy

.-¿Por qué no te quedas? -le pidió Kai al pelirrojo quien seguía encima de él

Yuriy lo miró a los ojos.

.-Me encantan tus ojos Kai

Bryan sintió algo extraño en su estomago cuando Yuriy dijo eso y se cruzó de brazos.

.-A mí los tuyos

.-¿Vas a quedarte? -preguntó Bryan, completamente serio

.-Sí... -respondió Yuriy- todavía no me acabo el Baileys...

Kai sonrió, pero su sonrisa disminuyo un poco cuando vió que Bryan los miraba con algo de tristeza. Jamás había visto al ruso así, lo había visto sufrir, sentir ira y estar furioso, pero no estar tan triste...

.-Entonces mañana vengo por tí.

Bryan se dió la vuelta.

.-Yuriy... ve a mi cuarto y en unos momentos te alcanzo

Yuriy asintió y se levantó. Y nuevamente, para sorpresa de todos hizo algo inesperado.

Abrazó a Bryan.

.-Gracias, Bryan... feliz navidad.

Bryan sonrió muy a su manera y lo abrazó tambien, le dió un beso en el cabello y acarició su rostro.

.-Si Hiwatari te hace algo me dices para que lo mate

.-No digas eso... yo lo quiero Bryan

Kai vió nuevamente la tristeza en sus ojos, pero Yuriy ya había subido las escaleras.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que ya no lo iba a escuchar Kai se acercó a Bryan y puso una mano en su hombro.

.-Ian, Spencer esperenlo afuera.

Ellos no dudaron y despues de salir con toda la comida que sus brazos les permitian, Kai habló con Bryan.

.-Yuriy te ama, Kuznetzov, te quiere como a un hermano. No deberías sentirte así.

.-Lo sé... pero no puedo evitarlo. Creo que me enamoré de él, Kai. Pero ahora él está enamorado de tí...

.-El te ama tambien, el amor que siente es diferente... cuando me habla de tí su rostro se ilumina, te quiere mucho Bryan, no lo dudes.

Bryan sonrió.

.-Eres un imbecil Hiwatari... cuídalo bien. No te perdonare si lo lastimas.

.-Ya vete.

Bryan y Kai sonrieron de la misma manera, algo cruda y retadoramente, pero ambos sabían que lo que habían dicho era verdad, y por más que se odiaran iban a tener que llevarse bien. Solo por Yuriy lo harían.

Cuando Bryan salió y Kai cerró la puerta, se recargó en la pared.

"Vaya navidad" pensó Kai

Subió las escaleras y entró a su cuarto.

.-No prendas la luz

Lo que vió cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad le provocó una oleada de placer, y aunque antes se había sentido cansado ahora se sentía listo para lo que iba a venir...

Yuriy estaba únicamente en boxers, acostado provocativamente sobre su cama, con un poco de Baileys regado sobre su garganta y pecho... en ése momento estaba tomando un poco de la botella.

Kai se subió a la cama pero dudó un poco.

.-Vamos... no puedo acabarme la botella yo solo...

Entonces se subió encima de él y comenzó a lamer el camino de Baileys que Yuriy había dejado sobre su cuerpo.

.-Aprendes rápido, Yuriy

.-Y bien Kai... ¿Quien fué tu primera vez?

Kai tomó la botella.

.-Alguien que te ama tanto como yo Yuriy...

Yuriy lo miró a los ojos, había alguien... pero...

.-¿Bryan?

Kai no dijo nada.

Yuriy supo que estaba en lo correcto.

.-¿Por qué?

Mientras Kai se desvestía le respondió

.-Fué por puro placer... pero yo no sentía nada por él, ni él por mí

Yuriy sonrió

.-... lo hubieras invitado a unirse con nosotros

Kai se acostó sobre y vació un poco de Baileys en su pecho

.-No... te quiero solo para mí

Kai le quitó los boxers y vació un poco del licor sobre su miembro y sus muslos.

.-¿Que haces?

.-No preguntes... solo disfruta...

.-¿Kai?

.-Hmn...

.-Te amo

Kai puso aún más Baileys en esa zona.

.-Yo tambien te amo. Pero eso se dice despues...

.-¿Lo vas a lamer?

Kai sonrió maliciosamente.

.-No puedes acabarte todo tú solo... Yuriy, te va a gustar... Yuriy, vas a... conocer lo que es el placer... Yuriy, Y...

.-¡Kai!

.-¿Que?

.-Dejate de tonterías... y empieza

Kai lo besó rápidamente

.-No te desesperes... tenemos toda la noche para ésto.

.-... Kai...

.-¿Hmn?

.-Ve por el Vodka

.-¿Quieres?

Yuriy sonrió maliciosamente ahora

.-El Vodka es perfecto para lo que quiero hacerte... Kai

.-Eso suena bien

Kai lo besó profundamente, disfrutando del sabor Yuriy que sólo él podía probar.

Luego se levantó por el Vodka.

.-Kai...

.-Dime

.-No olvides el lubricante...

.-¿Sabes Yuriy? Fue lo primero que tomé...


End file.
